


Crossroads

by LifeNotFound



Series: Rejects [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeNotFound/pseuds/LifeNotFound
Summary: [Various Naruto Males x Male Reader]"Rin, wake up we're here." The man stated, gently shaking the boy awake. The Child who had been asleep slowly started to awaken. Letting out a small yawn the Blue haired child spoke softly, "Father where are we?" "We're at your new home child,"





	Crossroads

Chapter 1

[Unedited]

 

"Naruto! I'm at the end of my rope with you!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the tied up Male. "You failed the graduation test last year and the time before that!" Iruka told him " Tomorrow you have another chance and your messing that up as well." Turning away Naruto let out a defiant 'hmph'. "Fine! Because you missed it Naruto everyone will review the transformation jutsu."

 

________

 

"Alright! Sakura here! Lets do it, transform!" Sakura exclaimed transforming into Iruka-sensei. "Transformed into me? Good." Iruka commented. Turning to Sasuke she said "Yes I did it! I did it! Did you see that Sasuke?" In return Sasuke just looked away and gave a small 'Hn'. "Next. Sasuke Uchiha." Name being called the young Uchiha walked to the front of the class to perform the Jutsu. "Next. Rin Hanazuru." Walking up Rin did the coresponding hand signals, but instead of transforming into Iruka he transformed into a beautiful white wolf. Not expecting it Iruka was shocked. Shaking his head he snapped out of his shocked state. "Impressive." Iruka stated. Turning back into his original form Rin nodded and walked back to his seat. "Next. Uzumaki Naruto." "This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru sighed. "We always pay for your screw ups." Ino says. "Like I care." Naruto retorted. Walking up Naruto smirked. "Heh. Transform!" Naruto shouted as his blue chakura surounded him creating smoke. With a loud 'poof' the smoke cleared. And in its wake stood a naked female version of Naruto. Releasing the jutsu Naruto started laughing "Hahaha how did you like that Iruka-sensei!? That was my new sexy jutsu!". "Cut your stupid tricks Naruto! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled.

 

_________

 

"This sucks." Naruto sighed. He had been cleaning the paint off the hokage mountain for hours. "Your not going home untill all the paint is gone." "So what! It's not like theres anyone waiting at home for me!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka looked down. "Naruto." "What do you want now sensei?" Naruto pouted. "Well I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this all up we could go get some ramen. What do you think?" Iruka asked. Naruto grinned and said "Now thats some serious motivation!"

 

_________

 

[Next day]

It was early morning, as Rin made his way to the academy. Pausing he looked at his outfit, deeming it worthy enough he continued on his way to school. As he got to the school he spotted Sakura arguing with Ino. "Ne Ino! Sasuke is mine so back off you blond bitch!" "I could say the same to you, you fucking cunt!" Into retorted. Letting out a sigh, Rin ignored them and headed inside the classroom. Taking a seat beside Shikamaru, he layed his head on the boys shoulder. "Hey Shikamaru, why are girls so trouble some?" He asked softly. The male just shrugged his shoulders in return. Looking around he spotted Iruka-sensei entering the room. 

 "Alright class. We will now start the final exam," Iruka paused, "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room, the final test will be on the clone jutsu," he concluded. After calling the students one by one he finally got to Rin's name. "Alright Rin, all you have to do is create three clones," Iruka mumbled. Nodding his head, the male did the hand signs successfully creating the clones. Nodding Iruka let out a soft grunt, "very good Rin, come and choose your head band," Walking over to the table, Rin chose a black headband. After tying it around his waist he left the room. Spotting Naruto he sent him a sad glance, it seemed he didn't pass. As he was walking he overheard some woman talking. "There you see him?" The first women started, pointing to Naruto "It's that boy. I heard he was the only one who failed." She paused, looking around before continuing, "Serves him right, just imagine what would happen if became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who—" "Shh! We're not aloud to talk about that!" The other woman who had been silent till now cut her off. Rin finally having enough, spoke up, "Shut up." Glaring at them, Rin successfully shut them up before walking away, failing to notice a certain silver haired ninja approaching the blond male.


End file.
